


Gabriel's Gift

by CassiopeiaMercutio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominant Dean, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Sub Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaMercutio/pseuds/CassiopeiaMercutio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Castiel's birthday, Gabriel decides to hire his virgin brother a prostitute. Of course he doesn't tell Castiel, and of course he accidentally hires a professional Dom. Destiel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Gift

"Gabriel, I would really prefer you not get me anything for my birthday."

"Why not?"

"Because every year you get me something horrible that either embarrasses me, or sets my house on fire." There was a pause on the other line.

"That was one time, Cassie." Castiel sighed. He loosened his tie and walked over to the kitchen to rummage through his refrigerator. He found some leftovers from the night before and popped the lid off the Tupperware container.

"Two years ago you tried to buy me a Bengal tiger."

"Oh yeah! That was great, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"What about the time I got you a car for your sixteenth birthday?"

"You mean the one with the fake plates and missing VIN number?" Castiel took a seat on his couch, stabbing his cold leftovers with his fork.

"It was still your first car!"

"There were drugs in the trunk!" Castiel accidentally dropped pad thai on his tie. He sighed, grabbed his napkin, and wiped at his tie vigorously.

"I can tell by your huffing you're pretty annoyed with me. I don't understand why, though. I'm just trying to be the best big brother I can be."

"I'm not annoyed, Gabriel. I'm just—" He contemplated a word that would fit. "Concerned." Gabriel snorted.

"All right, well this year for the big 'three five' I definitely got you something appropriate. It's my big brother duty, you know?"

"I'm turning thirty three."

"Okay, okay. I'll make a note of it. You'll get my present on Friday night, so don't make any plans. Like hosting a  _Dungeons and Dragons_  tournament, or sewing your costume for Comic-Con, or holding a Virgins of America club meeting or whatever it is you do instead of having sex, okay?"

"Fine, Gabriel. I'm going to hang up now." Gabriel chuckled.

"All right, bro. I'll talk to you this weekend." Castiel set his phone down on the coffee table and turned on the tv. He ate the rest of his dinner and watched a movie set in World War II, pushing the matter of Gabriel's birthday present out of his mind.

When Friday finally came, Castiel had forgotten all about Gabriel's present. If he had given himself a moment to think about it, he would have assumed whatever package was being delivered would just have been left on his door step. He came home later than usual, having to turn in a last minute analysis report upper management demanded be handed in before he left. Not that they were going to read it until nest Wednesday when the CEO came back from vacation. Castiel pulled into his driveway, not paying any mind to the large, black 1967 Chevy Impala parked next to the curb directly in front of his yard. He jumped out of his car, rushing to meet the weekend and forget his work week.

He unlocked his door and entered his house in one fluid motion, letting it shut behind him. He tossed his keys into the bowl next to the door, flipped the light switch on, and set down his briefcase on the floor. Just as Castiel began to shrug off his trench coat, a knock on the door stopped him. He froze. Castiel shrugged his trench coat back on and opened the door.

A tall, well-built man in a suit stood near the edge of his porch.

"Hi. I'm Dean."

"Hello, Dean." The stranger smiled at Castiel, drawing his already too handsome into an even more appealing one. His teeth were as white as the crisp dress shirt he wore, and laugh lines whiskered the edge of his bright green eyes. Castiel realized he was staring and immediately looked down at his dull, scuffed shoes. "Can I help you?"

Castiel looked up, reminding himself this was a stranger at his door and that he shouldn't take his eyes off him.

"You're Castiel, right?" He felt the prickle of hair standing on end on the back of his neck. The man's voice was deep and almost guttural.

"Yes," answered Castiel. "Do I know you?"

"Gabriel sent me." Dean smiled again, extending a hand. Castiel took the hand and shook it, more out of reflex than friendly gesture. The strange man had a firm grip and smiled wider as they let go. "You've got quite a handshake, Castiel."

"Thank you," he replied. "I'm usually told my grip is too tight." The man raised an eyebrow at him, and Castiel couldn't understand why he suddenly felt hot.

"Well, I like a strong, firm grip." Castiel tilted his head at the man's words and squinted at him. He could feel that there might have been an ulterior meaning than the face value of the words, but he couldn't figure out what. When Dean didn't elaborate, Castiel decided to move on. He looked around his porch for whatever package he was dropping of for Gabriel, but found nothing. "Were you expecting something else?"

"My brother, Gabriel, told me to expect something today. I thought perhaps you were here to drop off a package."

"Oh, I've got a package for you, all right." The handsome stranger chuckled. "God, I'm sorry. That was cheesy, even for me."

"I don't understand." Dean studied him, his bright eyes flicking down the length of him then back to his eyes.

"You really don't do you?" Castiel looked at him questioningly, confusion falling around him. "Well, it's a little chilly, so maybe we can go inside and I can give you, uh, Gabriel's gift?"

"Oh. Yes, I apologize. Please come in." He stood to the side to allow Dean to come inside. Castiel shut the door behind him, aware that he had just allowed an unknown person entrance to his home. He led Dean to the living room and faced him. He almost invited him to take a seat on the couch, but decided against it, instead standing between the arm of the couch and the coffee table to dissuade the man from taking a seat.

"Should I call Gabriel?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Castiel opened his mouth to ask more questions when a strong hand pushed him hard on the chest. He fell back onto the couch and landed on his elbows. Fear filled him inside at first, but that feeling dissipated as he watched the scene before him unfold. Dean's face was void of all previous softness and light. The handsomeness of his features was magnified by the serious expression planted there. He held his chin high as he undid his tie and slid it off his neck, making his way to Castiel like a predator knowing his prey had nowhere to go. Castiel could only stare at him, mouth involuntarily hanging open as he breathed hard.

"What are you doing?" asked Castiel. He heard his voice sound rougher than usual. He had tried to put some warning behind the question, but the man smirked and Castiel knew he failed. Castiel swallowed, his eyes large as he watched the man take off his jacket, then begin to unbutton his cuff links. This man, this situation; all of it was dangerous, yet Castiel could not deny how tight his pants had become.

Dean pulled his dress shirt from his pants and began to undo each button slowly.

"This isn't going to happen," Castiel rasped in a more determined tone than his last words. Dean stopped, halfway done with the row of buttons.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Dean asked. His voice was hitting a lower register than when he spoke earlier and it sent blood rushing to Castiel's face. He undid one more button. Castiel's eyes zeroed in on the movement, following those nimble fingers.

"I'll leave right now—" Another button came undone.

"—And you'll never see me again." And another.

Castiel did not answer, but he could hear himself breathe raggedly. Dean unfastened the last two and suddenly there were no more buttons for Castiel to focus on. He was forced to take in the beautiful man in front of him whose shirt hung open, teasing him with only a partial view of what promised to be a body hand sculpted by God himself. "Should I leave you then?"

"…No," answered Castiel.

"I want to hear you say it." Castiel could feel a flare of annoyance flash within him. He looked into those green eyes and closed his mouth. By God, he was beautiful; too beautiful deny him such a petty thing. So with a heavy brow, Castiel swallowed his pride.

"I want you to stay." Dean rewarded him with a small smile. In fact the ends of his lips barely turned up.

"I think someone needs to teach you some manners," Dean growled. "You forgot to say 'please'."

Castiel couldn't be bothered to be annoyed or angered, not when Dean took off the impeccably white, crisp shirt and revealed his golden, chiseled arms, chest, and stomach. There was a black tattoo on his upper left pectoral roughly the size of a hockey puck. It was some sort of symbol Castiel had never seen before, but reminded him of the occult.

"Shit." The word punched out of Castiel's chest almost painfully. Dean chuckled. A part of Castiel wanted to look away, to excuse him from the moment, but more than that he wanted to desperately drink in every moment with Dean. He could be embarrassed later.

"Show me your bedroom." Castiel stood up slowly and led the half-naked Adonis to his bedroom. They didn't touch or speak. He stood by the foot of the bed, unsure how to proceed. Dean walked up to him, his face all hard lines and sex. He pushed the trench coat off Castiel's shoulders and it fell onto the bed first, then slipped onto the floor. Castiel stood still as Dean undressed him, one piece of clothing at a time. When he made it to the already loosened plain blue tie around Castiel's neck, he thought Dean would simply pull it off him once he untied the knot like his own, but instead he gently left it hanging over the space between the shoulder and neck. Dean palmed Castiel's thighs slowly before unbuckling his belt. He pulled it from the belt loops quickly, causing the leather to snap in the air. He winced as the sound sent a renewed jolt of lust through him.

The suit, which was oversized for Castiel, hung low on his hips without the belt. Dean did not bother with unbuttoning or unzipping them. He chose to hook his fingers through the belt loops on the side of Castiel's pants and tugged until they made it past the hump of his backside, then he let them fall to the ground. Castiel stepped out from the pooled mess at his feet and kicked off his shoes.

"Eager, aren't you?" There was brightness in Dean's eyes as he spoke. "I like that."

From Castiel's neck, Dean slid the tie. He had almost forgotten it was there. Dean grabbed his hands and bound them slowly with the blue tie. Once he made sure the binding was snug, Dean pulled him by the tie and kissed him hard. Castiel moaned at the contact, opening his mouth greedily. Their mouths fit each other's like corresponding cogs of a wheel. Unexpectedly, Castiel was pushed down on the bed, again Dean using one hand against his chest.

"Scoot up," Dean ordered. Castiel complied and wiggled to place himself directly in the middle of his California King sized bed and splayed his legs wide open. Dean smirked. "Your brother told me you're a virgin, s'that true?"

"I…" Castiel tore his eyes from the sight of the half-naked man before him, shame warring with lust inside him. Before he knew it, fingertips were on his chin, gently lifting his gaze.

"Hey," Dean whispered. Castiel felt hot breath on his face. "I think it's sexy as hell that you've never been with anyone. Do you want me to be your first?"

Castiel nodded.

"I'm gonna need you to say the words, Cas." Castiel licked his lips.

"Yes. I want you, Dean," voiced Castiel. "Please." He added the last word just to see how Dean would react.

"Good boy, Cas," growled Dean. The smile on Castiel's lips was quickly replaced with a rewarding kiss from Dean. It was rough and open, and he felt his desire flare up. Again, before he could truly taste Dean, the other man pulled away and broke the kiss. He stood up next to the bed and locked eyes with him. With deliberate slowness, Dean unbuckled his belt and slid the leather trap from his pants. He let the belt fall on the floor, landing where it may. His pants were too fitted to just pull down like Castiel's, and Dean had to undo the button and unzip his fly. The sound of the zipper magnified as if it were the only sound in the universe, and for that moment, for Castiel, it was.

With the black slacks pushed down from Dean's sculpted hips, tight, black briefs were revealed. An almost scarily large outline strained against the cotton material. Castiel noted the tip of Dean's member sticking out of the top of his underwear. He swallowed, trying to digest his nerves and excitement.

Dean stepped out of the pants pooled around his ankles and walked across the room to a chair that faced the foot of the bed. He sat down then leaned over, delicately untying the knot of his shoes. He carefully pulled the shoe off by the heel, and repeated the action to the other. Dean looked back into Castiel's eyes once he paired up his expensive looking leather shoes and placed them gingerly under the chair. His jaw was set, and his eyes were hard, almost as hard Castiel's erection. He peeled off one sock at a time, carelessly tossing them onto the floor in complete contradiction to the way he treated his shoes.

Dean stood up and then crawled into Castiel's bed between his open legs.

"I might come in my underwear right now," admitted Castiel in a rushed confession. Dean smirked and damn it if it didn't turn Castiel on even more. He had to shut his eyes to try and get a hold of himself. When he felt his (admittedly rather oversized and unsexy) white boxer shorts begin to tug, he opened his eyes.

"Holy shit." Castiel didn't even hear himself say it. All he knew at that moment was Dean was using his teeth to drag his underwear down. He screwed his eyes shut, biting down on his lower lip to keep it together. He felt his underwear scraping past his knees. Castiel had to grip the base of his cock to keep from coming undone.

"Open your eyes." Dean was on his knees on the bed between Castiel's legs, rubbing his warm hands up and down Castiel's naked thighs. His green eyes flitted from Castiel's blue ones and his hands around his cock.

"I don't want to come yet," Castiel explained.

"Why?" A thousand thoughts swirled around his mind.

_I want this to last. I want to remember this. I don't want this over yet. I want to see you naked. This will be the most memorable experience of my life and I don't want it over in just a few dozen minutes. I want you to touch my dick. I want more than just this. I want to taste you, lick you. I want my cock in your mouth. I want you. I want sex. I want sex. I want sex with you. I want you._

"I want you to come first," was the one that slipped out in hoarse confession. Dean stopped his stroking and for a moment Castiel thought he had said something wrong.

"Jesus Christ," he panted. His face darkened and he growled his next words. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and so good that every sexual experience you have after me will all be disappointments."

Dean grabbed Castiel's bound wrists and swung them over his head, pinning them down as he crashed his mouth onto Castiel's. Castiel moaned and bucked against Dean involuntarily. Desperation clawed from inside his chest and he struggled against the restraints and Dean's hands. Dean's other hand had to slam his hips back down on the bed.

"Stay still or I'll leave right now." Castiel froze, half out of fear and half out of shock that he had become so unraveled. "Good boy," whispered Dean into his ear.

Dean hovered above Castiel and took a moment to let his eyes linger over Castiel's face before dipping down and kissing his jaw. He followed some invisible path with his lips that led down to Castiel's neck, over his Adam's apple, all over his collar bone, down his chest. . . A tongue swirled around his dark pink nipple and Castiel fought the urge to writhe and reach for Dean. He felt hot breath blow against his now wet nipple and his breath hitched in his throat. Dean continued his path south while his hand (no longer on Castiel's bindings) brushed up and down Castiel's side. As Dean's mouth moved down his body, his hand moved up Castiel's chest then up his neck.

Castiel shut his eyes and burned the memory of his touch into his brain. Dean's hand opened at the v of his thumb and finger, softly choking Castiel. When he felt the sudden, wet, hot mouth on his cock, Castiel gasped, prompting Dean to squeeze his neck tighter. It was all too much, yet not enough.

Dean pulled off him so quickly Castiel wondered for a moment if he would disappear like some ghost. Instead Dean pulled Castiel's socks off his feet, then shimmied out of his briefs. Castiel could not help but stare at that beautiful, large, hard cock. Dean was clean shaven and his balls were large and perfect.

Strong, muscular thighs straddled Castiel's hips as warm hands pulled at the tie holding his wrists together.

"I want you to jerk me off." Castiel widened his fingers as Dean guided them around his cock. It was smooth, and hard, and warm. "Fuck, even tied up, your grip is so fucking tight."

He began to stroke. He watched as Dean closed his eyes, mouth just slightly agape. He didn't even notice when Dean's free hand, the one not holding him up, made its way to grasp Castiel's own erection. Castiel moaned and their hands moved together in synchronized movements.

"Fuck. Tell me, Cas. Have you ever sucked a dick before?"

"No."

"How bad do you want to suck me off right now?" Dean got his answer when Castiel squeezed the dick in his hands. "Yeah, you fucking want it, don't you? The thing is, I need to hear you say it, Cas. Or no dice."

"I want to take your cock in my mouth," replied Castiel without hesitation. Dean had to blink away his initial surprise.

"Fuck, man. You're trying to make me blow my load before I even fuck you?"

"No. I want you to fuck me hard, and then come inside me." Dean had to shut his eyes and clench his jaw. After a beat, he let out a shaky breath. When he opened his eyes his face was all hardness. He grabbed Castiel's hands with one hand, and tugged at his hair with the other.

"You're going to suck my dick, then I'm going to fuck you in the ass so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Castiel nodded. Dean crawled over his body, lifting his hands above his head once again. Those strong thighs settled themselves on either side of Castiel's arms. Dean lowered himself slowly as Castiel licked his lips and opened wide.

Dean tasted like sweat and skin, and Castiel lapped up every inch of him he could. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking slow and deep. He swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's dick, flicking at the spot right between the head and shaft on the underside. He wanted Dean to fuck his mouth and go crazy. He wanted this stranger to take the memory of Castiel with him for the rest of his life the way he knew he would keep this memory with him forever. He began to hum with the big cock inside his mouth. That did the trick. Dean began to move, carefully in and out of Castiel's eager mouth. Castiel sucked and swirled, losing himself in the pleasure of having the most attractive person he'd ever seen in his mouth. Dean's control was slipping, Castiel could tell how he was pulling at Castiel's hair and how his rhythm had gone from slow and deliberate to jerky. This made Castiel take Dean in deeper.

"Fuck!" Castiel heard a thump and looked up. Dean's forehead was leaning against his blue wall, brow covered in sweat. They took a moment to lock eyes, and then Dean pulled out of Castiel's mouth. "Turn over."

Castiel complied, excitement bubbling inside him.

"Get on your knees and elbows," grunted Dean. Again, Castiel did as he was told. He rested his sticky with sweat forehead against his still bound hands. He felt Dean shift on the massive bed, feeling the mattress dip between his knees. Firm hands swatted at his ass, leaving Castiel feeling a mixture of arousal and pain. Dean slapped him hard, but instantly soothed the same spot with gentle caressing. He did this another half a dozen times, each time the slap more forceful than the last. He felt steady fingers grip and part his cheeks. A cool puff of air blew into his ass hole and Castiel thought his knees might give in just then.

"You're shaking. Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Don't fucking stop," croaked Castiel. Dean might have chuckled, Castiel couldn't tell for sure because in the next moment a hot, wet tongue was sweeping over his crack. He let out an obscenely guttural moan. Never in the darkest, most secret corners of his mind had he ever thought this feeling existed in the world. It was beyond erotic. Dean ravished his hole and left Castiel to a whimpering, shuddering mess. He didn't even realize he was chanting the other man's name, or that he interlaced his fingers and bowed his head so deeply one could have mistaken him in the throes of passionate prayer instead of passionate sex.

A slick and sure finger joined, pressing keenly, but gently against his entrance. The lube was a cool contradiction to Castiel's heat.

"Relax. I promise I'll stop if you ask me, okay?" Castiel nodded. He unclenched his stomach muscles and Dean tenderly inserted the rest of his finger. "Are you ready for me to move?"

Castiel took a moment before he answered, "Yes."

Dean began to move his finger in and out of Castiel, tenderly. He used his free hand to clutch Castiel's cock. He timed his movements so that they mirrored each other.

"Are you ready for a second finger?"

"Yes!" Dean joined another digit all the while still pumping Castiel and licking his butt cheek where he had been slapped earlier. The pair of fingers started to move and Castiel was lost. "More," he demanded.

A third lubricated finger was added. Castiel couldn't fathom feeling more shattered and put together at the same time. He rocked against the fingers in his ass and in and out of the hand that was gripping his dick.

"Fuck," moaned Dean. He pulled both out and off of Castiel, causing the man to whine. Castiel turned his head to shoot Dean a look of panic. As Dean aligned his throbbing cock to his hole, he realized what was happening. He drank in the sight of Dean, golden, sweating, muscular, and disheveled gripping his hips in place as he pushed his glistening cock into Castiel.

Castiel felt himself expand, but forced himself to stay as open and relaxed as he could. Dean, for all the hair-pulling and ass slapping was gentle as he penetrated Castiel's most intimate space. Once he was all the way in, he stilled and gave Castiel time to get used to the intrusion.

"I can stop if you want," cooed Dean, bending over Castiel's body and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"No, I'm okay. I want this. I want you to fuck me." Castiel smirked and added, "Please?"

He was rewarded with a pull of his hair and a harsh kiss. Finally Castiel was given a chance to taste him. Dean's tongue was inside Castiel's mouth, dominating him. Those pink, plump lips pressed perfectly agains't Castiel's and they both widened their mouth. They fit, and it was a perfect fit. Castiel had been kissed often enough, but either his partner's mouth was too small, or too big, or there was too much tongue or teeth, but with Dean it was perfect. Maybe it was because he had never wanted another person as much as he wanted this man, this stranger, but whatever the case Castiel knew Dean's promise earlier of disappointing sex for the rest of his life would come true. No other person in existence would be able to set him on fire this way.

The kiss ended and Dean slowly pulled away, but not before nuzzling against Castiel's neck. Once Dean was in position again, he made sure to look into Castiel's eyes as he pulled almost completely out of him. Castiel's mouth hung open staring intensely at Dean who pushed back in just as gently as he had at first.

" _Huuuuunnhhh,"_ whimpered Castiel. Dean repeated this agonizingly delicate movement. Castiel wanted more. He wanted to cash in Dean's threats of fucking him hard. His mind's eye had pictured him being fucked into the mattress, the headboard ramming against the bedroom wall, his screams drowned by a pillow. He looked into the man's face and realized what Dean was waiting for.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me until I couldn't walk." Castiel issued it like a challenge instead of begging like he knew Dean wanted to hear him. Those green eyes sharpened and the grip on Castiel's hips tightened severely.

"I thought you learned your manners. I guess not."

Then Dean began to fuck Castiel.

Castiel was a sea of moans and sweat. Dean moved like a hurricane, all destruction and power. Castiel could hear the loud slap of balls smacking against his cheeks, the sound of headboard crashing against the bedroom wall, hell he heard the entire bed scrape against his hardwood floors. His screams were being muffled by the sheets and pillows. Castiel tried to hold onto something, anything, but his hands were still tied up. He could feel the burn of the material around his wrists as it rubbed against his skin.

" _Dean! Dean! Dean!"_  The chanting began again, and Castiel once again was unaware of it. Dean was not. This encouraged the man to fuck Castiel even harder. Then all of a sudden, like a freak strike of lightning, Dean pulled out of Castiel. Before Castiel could question anything, he was being flipped over, tossed around, really, and he was on his back. Dean was already pushing into him again before he could even settle his vision. Dean continued his fervent fucking as if he never broke away.

Castiel thought the sex couldn't have possibly gotten better, but he was wrong. Here on his back, he could watch Dean as he got fucked by the man. That handsome face was open, and fuck if his concentrated brow furrowed, his teeth bared, and his eyes raking over Castiel with unabashed lust wasn't the fucking sexiest thing Castiel had ever experienced.

"I'm not going to miss watching you come," Dean growled.

"Remember, you first," Castiel replied. A growl was pushed out of Dean's chest.

"Dammit, Cas. You're fucking driving me crazy," Dean huffed. His breathing was ragged, littered with moans and mewls. Castiel reached up and twisted one of Dean's nipples.

"Yes, Cas! Fuck! I'm gonna come, I'm gonna— _Aaaahhhh!_ " Dean froze for one moment as his orgasm crashed into him like an 18 wheeler. He continued to rock into Castiel after, and Castiel could feel the wet come seep out of his hole. Dean pulled out and even though is body was still shaking, he lowered himself over Castiel's cock and took him. He sucked and bobbed his head up and down, and Castiel thought it was felt more like genuine enthusiasm than practiced skill, which made it so much sexier.

Castiel came hard, harder than he ever had in his entire existence.

He almost blacked out, but he willed his body to stay awake. He didn't want this fantasy to finish yet. Castiel looked down and watched as Dean swallow and lick all the come off his sensitive and still throbbing dick.

Dean crashed next to Castiel once there was no more come.

"Holy shit, man. Why the fuck have you been keeping that from the world?" Dean chuckled. There was light in his eyes again, more like the man at his front porch than the man who bound him with his own tie. As if he heard Castiel's thoughts, the now glowing golden man fingered his restraints. They fell away with Dean's expert ministrations.

"Thank you. I suppose I just didn't realize that sex could feel like that."

"So you do have manners. No one's ever thanked me for untying them."

"I feel I should thank you for a lot more," replied Castiel. Laughter erupted from Dean, shaking his entire body.

"You know, sex in my vast experience, isn't usually  _that_  good. I mean, cripes, I don't think it's ever been that good for anyone."

"I suppose I only have disappointing sex to look forward to for the rest of my life now."

"Maybe not. Maybe you're just that good."

"Perhaps it's like dancing. It's all in the partnering."

"Thanks, Cas. Are you trying to get me to blush?" Dean joked. Castiel smiled.

"I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what you look like blushing."

"Is the virgin flirting with me?" Dean winked at him.

"Dean, I'm certainly not a virgin anymore."

"No, you're really not."

They continued to talk and flirt. At some point they fell asleep, and at another point Castiel curled into Dean. When they woke up the next day they were slotted together like corresponding puzzle pieces. Castiel convinced Dean to shower with him, and it wasn't much of a Herculean effort before Dean gave in.

Gabriel called sometime around 10:30 am.

"Hey, Cassie. Did you get my gift last night?" Castiel could hear him choking back laughter.

"Yes, I did," answered Castiel with a steady voice.

"And?" Gabriel snorted, failing to keep his laughter in check.

"Thank you." The other line silenced.

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"I thought you would be pissed."

"I actually think it's the best present I've ever received." There was more silence on Gabriel's end.

"So, you liked her, then?" Castiel had to tilt his head, a question forming on his face.

"Her?"

"Yeah, I uh, didn't really pick her out. I just kind of called this agency and they send over a girl. I guess you got lucky. I was telling the guy about you—Wait, I still have the card. No, that's. . . wait, I think I called—oh my God, Cassie. I called the wrong card! I, uh, I'm confused. Who came to your house last night? This is for. . ." Gabriel's words fell off.

"Look, I have to go right now, Gabriel. I'll talk to you later."

"No, don't hang up on me, Castiel—"

"Sorry, Gabe. Cas is tied up at the moment. He'll call you later." Dean ended the call and placed the phone on Castiel's night stand. Castiel smiled up at a completely naked Dean who was concentrating on making sure the knots on Castiel's bedposts were secure and just loose enough around his wrists and ankles.

"Is that too tight?"

"No, it's good. Thank you." Dean chuckled. He checked all four posts before positioning himself on the bed between Castiel's legs.

"You should really send your brother a thank you card."

"It's near the top of my 'to do' list."

"What's at the top of the list?"

"You." Dean threw his head back and laughed, and damn it all if Castiel wasn't having the best birthday in the history of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted off a GIF set on tumblr originally created by piesexualhunter. You can go on my tumblr and search "Gabriel's Gift" to find it!


End file.
